Recently, in the technical fields of biotechnology, healthcare, and so on, micro-analysis chips having elements such as fine flow channels and detection systems integrated thereon have been used. These micro-analysis chips often have tunnel flow channels formed by providing covers over fine grooves formed on glass substrates or resin substrates. As a sensing method, counting fine particles using fine holes is known other than laser light scattering and fluorescent detection.